In competitive swimming, electronic timing devices are used to time swimmers in their individual swimming lanes. The timing systems preferably require a device at the end of the swimming lane to indicate when the swimmer completes each length or the complete race. The signal arrival devices in the past have been touch pads which are separately mounted in each lane on one or both ends of a swimming pool, or on one or both sides of a bulkhead or divider. These touch pads, however, are delicate devices and are not usually left in the pool otherwise they can become damaged during other aquatic activities. Thus considerable time must be spent in preparing a swimming pool for competitive swimming races, first installing the touch pads and connecting the electronic timing equipment, and then removing the pads and equipment when the races are over. Furthermore, removable touch pads, in order to comply with competitive swimming regulations, both International and North American, must not be thicker than 1/2 inch or 1 cm. This required minimum thickness limits the ruggedness and trouble free characteristics of touch pads.